Blue Meets Blue
by haleigh91
Summary: Emma's daughter from the future makes an unexpected visit, and from her they may learn more than they bargained for. Post-Curse, back in Storybrooke. Slightly AU. Captain Swan.


The leaves were beginning to fall, the crisp, cool air starting to blow in, and Granny's diner was as crowed as ever. It had been a month since they had defeated the Wicked Witch and restored Storybrooke to its original glory. Things were finally beginning to settle down. Of course, except for Granny's at lunchtime – because that was always chaotic.

Snow and Charming were cuddled in a booth, holding hands and discussing plans on their future baby. They had announced to the town a week ago that they were expecting and everyone could not have been happier for the pair, even Emma. Ruby shifted from one table to the next, quickly dropping off plates and filling up glasses. Belle sat at the bar next to Rumplestiltskin who, thanks to Regina, lived to see another day.

Finally, settled in the booth in the corner was Emma. Sitting across from her was the deviously handsome pirate – Captain Hook, now more often referred to as his original name: Killian Jones. This was a daily ritual – eating lunch at Granny's; although it was usually Emma, Killian, and Henry. But today Henry was at the park with Regina, leaving the two adults to themselves. Killian was surprised, and very relieved, when she didn't cancel because Henry would be gone and showed up to eat with him anyway. He loved the domesticity of it although he usually wasn't one for tradition.

Since arriving back in Storybrooke, their relationship had stilled been undefined; the lines blurred and neither knew exactly where things were actually headed. They definitely enjoyed each other's company, that's for sure. Killian's feelings were better defined. He loved her, and the surprising part is that Emma knew. It was her feelings that still needed development. She was often guarded, walls up. But with Killian, she could slowly feel her walls beginning to shatter. And the strange part is that she was almost to the point where it didn't matter anymore.

She smiled at the man sitting across from her as Ruby dropped off two plates of hamburgers and fries. Killian eyed the plates suspiciously, quickly raising an eyebrow at the foreign foods.

"It's a hamburger," Emma clarified, picking up the burger and urging Killian to mirror her actions. Another fun part of their daily ritual to Granny's is ordering new food for Killian to try. So far he liked lasagna, pizza, steak, chicken, among other things. He still wasn't too sure about brussel sprouts, but he considered it alright because Emma had informed him that no one liked them anyways.

Killian bit into the burger, smiling as he swallowed and quickly taking another bite. "This is bloody delicious!" he happily exclaimed through a mouth full of food.

Emma laughed and Killian's eyes lit up. Her laugh was definitely one of his favorite things about her and he constantly searched for ways to make her giggle.

"Slow down!" Emma exclaimed, grabbing his wrist and pulling it down so that his burger landed back on the plate. Killian slightly blushed at the contact and immediately craved for more. The two were getting more used to physical contact but it was still a rarity that Killian yearned for.

Emma immediately pulled back as a soft pink blush crept up her cheeks as well. She balled her fist into her side, missing the feeling of his warm skin beneath her fingertips. She shifted her eyes down, ignoring the loving gaze from his brilliant blue eyes that she could feel radiating on her skin.

"Emma," he slowly began, cautiously dancing around each word. "I'm glad you came today."

She picked up a fry and nervously twirled it around her fingers, biting her bottom lip and avoiding his gaze. She shoved the fry in her mouth before another and then another. Nervous eating was a bad habit.

"Me too," she shyly admitted, still avoiding his eyes and cramming another fry into her mouth.

"So," he started, dipping his head a little, earnestly trying his best to catch her attention, "your lad informed me of a ritual that people in your realm do when they want to get to know someone better. I believe he called it a date."

Emma nearly chocked on her fry. Coughing, she swallowed nervously, the fries being shoved in her mouth now at an alarming rate.

"Swan," Killian coaxed. He grabbed her hand, the fry dropping mercilessly to the table as he intertwined their fingers, guiding their hands to sit on the tabletop. He began to rub small circular patterns inside her wrist. And it was driving Emma absolutely insane.

Killian smiled. There was no avoiding his gaze now. She shifted her eyes, blue ones immediately staring back at her. "Emma," he continued again, "will you go on a real date with me?"

Emma's mouth hung agape. The tension was thick in the air around them as Killian had placed his heart on the line. The look on his face wasn't nervousness though. It was hopeful. She opened her mouth to answer when the door to Granny's flew open, a breathless Henry entering the diner.

"Mom!" he exclaimed. Emma jumped up and ran to the panting boy.

"Henry, what's wrong?" she asked hurriedly, checking him over to make sure he wasn't hurt or anything.

"Nothing is wrong," Henry explained as he was beginning to finally catch his breath. A smile started to form on his face. "I just think there's something outside that you need to see."

Emma raised her eyebrow, relieved that Henry was okay but still concerned at what surprise he might have for her outside. Henry grabbed her hand and began to drag her out the door. Before she crossed the doorway, Emma glanced back at Killian, a crushed look on his face. She managed to catch his eyes before she left, mouthing a "sorry" as Henry pulled her outside.

As soon as Emma was outside, she scanned the perimeter, her eyes immediately fixing on the young girl standing in front of her. She looked to be about twelve, with golden curls and bright blue eyes, something about them which looked familiar. As soon as the young girl saw Emma, her face lit up. She attacked Emma in what most people in Storybrooke would classify as a "Henry hug".

"Mom!" she yelled happily. The young girl wrapped her tiny arms around Emma, who was standing in shock.

"What?" Emma inquired, pulling the girls arms away from her, confused thoughts running through her head.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the young girl began. "I didn't mean to startle you. Forgive me; I should have introduced myself first. My name is Hope. I'm your daughter."

Emma raised an eyebrow. There was no possible way. "I think I would have remembered having another kid."

The young girl giggled before looking back up at Emma. "I'm your daughter from the future," she clarified.

Emma's mouth hung agape, shocking covering her face. There was no way. Time travel is impossible. Henry saw the look on his mothers face and began to explain.

"We were in the park when a portal opened up and she fell through. She immediately recognized me and asked to see you specifically."

Emma smirked and rolled her eyes. Henry was always so naïve and quick to believe people. "Look kid," she began, scooping down to her level so that they were eye-to-eye, "time travel is not possible. Portals only take you to other realms. Nice try."

Hope glared at Emma before smarting back. "You believe that you are the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. You believe in werewolves, ogres, and fairies. Why are you having such a hard time believing me?"

The young girl almost looked as if she were about to cry. Emma sighed and closed her eyes. There was no doubt this child was hers. She was the spitting image of Emma and the girl also had the fire inside to prove it. That's what scared Emma so much though. She didn't want to believe that, in the future, she had found someone worth having a child with. It scared her to death. What scared her worse, was the thought that she had conceived this child with someone who then left her. Thoughts and memories of Neal began flooding back into her mind. She tried her best to block them. But she didn't want to hurt the child's feelings, so for now she'd play along.

"Fine," Emma exclaimed. "Let's just say I believe you. What are you here for anyways?"

Hope's face lit up, much like Henry's usually does. "Well, you see, Henry and I," she trailed off as she looked at young Henry standing next to her and knew that she needed to clarify. "Future-Henry and I were playing around. Even though he's much older, he always likes to joke around with me. We found a few magic beans that you had in your nightstand. We took them and accidentally opened up a portal which, yes can time travel, and it sucked me in. And now here I am."

"So why did you come back to this particular time?" Emma inquired, crossing her arms as she looked down at the girl.

"Well, I knew that you always told me that a month after arriving back to Storybrooke we harvested our first batch of magic beans. So I knew you'd have some so I can get back home."

Still unsure of the girl, Emma figured that if she really was her future daughter, she knew that she would be stubborn and wouldn't give up until she had that bean.

"Fine," Emma breathed out as she crossed her arms and started to walk away. "Let's go get you that bean."

The crew began to walk away just as they heard the door to Granny's open, the bell ringing behind them.

"Where exactly are you going, love?"

Emma knew the voice without even having to turn around. She sighed, angry with herself for abandoning Killian. Emma watched the little girl next to her turn around quickly, her face lighting up once again.

"Hook!" she exclaimed before wrapping her arms around the pirate. He stumbled a little at the contact, his head shooting up, finding Emma's eyes and questioning her silently.

"Um, apparently this is my daughter, Hope" Emma began, quickly adding "from the future, that is. And evidently she knows you too."

Killian glanced down at the younger girl, chuckling in the process. There was no doubt to him that this was Emma child. The girl was a mirror image of her mother. That is, except for the eyes. There was something about the child's eyes that he just couldn't put his finger on.

"So what brings you here, sweetheart?" Killian questioned the girl, instantly believing her. He ran his good hand through her golden curls as she beamed up at him. The child was absolutely smitten and so was Killian.

Emma answered for her. "We are heading to the bean patch. She needs one to get back home."

"Well then," Killian started as he grabbed Hope's hand, guiding her down the street, "seems that we should be on our way, shall we?"

Emma nodded silently. This whole situation was just too strange for her. And not only that, it was also too much of a coincidence. Her daughter showing up on the exact same day that she was just beginning to sort out her feelings for Hook.

Emma tried her best to ignore the thoughts, pulling her walls back up the in process. The gang silently headed towards the bean patch – Emma and Henry leading the way while Killian and Hope chatted incessantly behind them. Emma turned around, glancing at the two so deep in their conversation. The sight sent chills over Emma before a comfortable warmth set in. Although she wouldn't admit it to anyone, it definitely turned her on seeing Killian interact with her future daughter like that. It almost felt…right.

She was immediately pulled out of her thoughts as they arrived at the bean patch. Emma motioned for the crew to stay put as the made her way through the garden and gently pulled off two beans, wrapping them tightly in her hands.

By the time she made it back to the group, Hope already had her hands out, expectantly waiting for the magic beans.

"Here you go, kid," Emma said as she dropped the two beans into Hope's hands. "And an extra one just in case. Just don't go getting into anymore trouble next time, okay?"

Hope nodded vigorously, her blonde curls bouncing up and down. She made her way over to Henry and embraced him. 'Take care of them, okay?" Hope whispered in Henry's ear. He nodded and gave her a knowing wink.

Hope turned back to Emma. "Mom," she cried as she enveloped her in another hug. Emma tightly hugged back this time, rubbing her hand up and down the child's back. "Promise me one thing?"

"What's that, kid?" Emma inquired.

Hope stood on her tiptoes and leaned her mouth close to Emma's ear. "Go on that date with Hook."

Emma stopped. How could she have possible known? Although she was freaking out on the inside, Emma did her very best to keep calm, giving the child the nod that she was looking for. "I will," she promised.

Finally, Hope made her way to the last person in the group, holing on to him for dear life. "I'm going to miss you, Hook!"

Killian chuckled as he returned the embrace. "And I, you, darling."

Hope let out a nervous giggle before speaking. "Gosh, it feels so weird calling you that."

Killian raised an eyebrow, a look of confusion crossing his face. "Hook? Why, what do you call me in the future?"

The girl backed up, leaving an appropriate amount of space between her and the trio. She threw the bean on the ground, a portal instantly opening up. But above the whirling noise, the crew heard her yell one word, eyeing Killian as blue eyes met blue, before she jumped in and the ground closed back up.

"Dad."


End file.
